


this devotion rushing out of me

by Kokechii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Established Relationship, M/M, based on fanart, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokechii/pseuds/Kokechii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the fight, Derek can't seem to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this devotion rushing out of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on this post:  
> updated link to art: http://gavining.tumblr.com/post/50459072702  
> alternate link: http://nivahlpassions.tumblr.com/post/150408949438/sebbysmythe-thats-all-i-need-to-know-and-you  
> (sadly the first link doesn't work but I'm leaving it because it was the original author's blog which I can't seem to find. I don't know if they moved or deleted, but if somebody knows - please let me know!)
> 
>  
> 
> but i feel i really didn't do it any justice at all. this was sitting in my folders named: THAT FIC YOU CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE, and i just thought: dammit, i'm gonna post it because i'm clearly not in the right mind yet to write a long fic like i want to. i hope i will soon, because i have this thing in my head, including this scene - i just can't seem to write it.
> 
> i hope you like it, and thank you for reading!

 

The moment Scott howls as he brings Kali down, Derek can hear her neck snap, he turns and rushes over the small patch of clearing towards Stiles. Stiles is still turned away from him, holding on to the tree next to him and catching his breath. Allison is next to him, one of her hands on his shoulder, saying something and he can see Stiles waving whatever she was saying away with his arm, and he can hear his chuckle.

But Derek is not fine, his skin is vibrating and there's a thought in his head that he can't get rid of. There was a moment...

Stiles turns suddenly, as if sensing him, and there is a smile forming on his face just as Derek barrels into him, hugging him and lifting him slightly in the air. Allison stumbles away from them, surprised by Derek's momentum, but Stiles just grabs and holds on. He breathes out, "Sourwolf, easy!", but Derek ignores him and pushes his face into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles hums into his ear and then his fingers are in Derek's hair.

His own nerves are still calming down so he just presses his nose closer to Stiles' neck, just beneath his left ear. Stiles smells of smoke – one of Allison's flash arrows nicked him on the cheek and embeded itself in the tree behind him and Stiles misstepped just as Ethan crashed into him and Derek's heart stopped watching Stiles go sideways and down and for a second there he couldn't think but; right now, Stiles smells of everything - the forest and the rotten leaves, and even some crushed berries and god, the blood pooled on his cheek and neck and his arms (he still can't believe Stiles did that to Ethan) but underneath all of it, there is this everlasting scent of home and belonging.  
  
Derek barely has the strength to breathe out, he's afraid to do so and he moves a step, bending a bit, picking Stiles back up of the ground slightly as Stiles hangs on to him. The scent will leave his nose in a moment, and he shudders while Stiles whispers into his ear, „Derek, I'm okay, I'm really, really okay, trust me, _I'm okay_ “. Derek's only response is to squeeze him some more and breathe in again.  
  
The heart beating next to his is strong, and as if the scent wasn't enough, the sound is.  
  
_Thump – thump._

Stiles is alive, and Derek's heart does it's own little thump-thump, relief finally taking over, and something else they both haven't voiced out loud yet. Stiles is shaking, or maybe it's Derek that's shaking enough for both of them, he can't really tell.  
  
Stiles' heart says thumpthumpthump-thump.

Derek's heart answers thumpthump-thump back.


End file.
